


TOY

by MissLucifess



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cable, Alpha Nathan Summers, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Bottom Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Not AU, Not Beta Read, Omega Wade Wilson, Oral Sex, POV Wade Wilson, Prostitute Wade Wilson, Prostitution, Self-Lubrication, Stalking, Top Nathan Summers, Top Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, alpha spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess
Summary: “Hey, big Alpha, lonely on this particularly night?”Maybe Wade Wilson should not have picked up this suitor.





	TOY

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TOY (Metta)
> 
> Attention:  
> Not Beta read, not native speaker and all the mistakes, please, forgive me.  
> It would be nice if you could inform me about discovered mistakes.
> 
> For all my others readers - I am working on A Man Who Never Would right know and maybe, I can publish it this week. 
> 
> Thank you for your attention, please enjoy this story!

 

 

1

_Night_

 

“Hey, big Alpha, lonely on this particularly night”, he stepped to the flashy, shiny new-looking car in his corner, after it held next to him and lowered car window. It smelt like easy, fast money and Wade, especially Wade, loved good, old cash like nothing else. “I could give you a night that you would definitely remember.”  
He leaned towards the car, looked seducing to the older, white man inside the car. His fur jacket showed a little bit of his temping upper body half with his sweet little nipples. His customers loved it, Wade did not really cared about it. The Omega's body was his business and nothing else.  
The Alpha did not answer him.  
“20$ for blowing, 60$ for anal and everything else like, dunno, choking or what else. Ah, no biting and kissing only for 30$, honey.”  
“Come in, Omega”, said his customer in a deep, strong sounding voice with a fixed stare at the man and after Wade sat in vehicle, the hooker spotted something weird. It was like, half of the man was robotic, like RoboCop or a _better_ version of the Winter Soldier.  
“You are a mutant”, he stated with a neutral expression. “Or a bad version of all these science-fiction stuffs like a half-finished Terminator...Please don't ask that you want to see my dead mother. It would be a cane of worms like literally.”  
“Do you always talk so much, Omega?”  
“Only if my company worth it”, flirted he back, his hand stroked over the thighs, direction the inner thigh. Wade smelled the arouse in air, coming from this wannabe-Terminator. “Are you worth my time, darling?”  
_But he looked hot, if you are into it. Vanessa would for sure back of._  
The Alpha snorted with an amused face. “What's your name, boy?”  
“Aw, you can whatever you like, Alpha. And I would call you, whatever you want.”  
“Your name.”  
“Ah, aww, come on, you smoky hoty roboty! Don't be such a party killer – you can call me Peter.”  
Wade smilies and watched how the mutant reacted when he began to touch himself a little bit (the Alphas always liked such a behaviour), the old man grabbed his naughty hand hard without mercy.  
“Don't.”  
_Well, he isn't this kind of Alpha..._  
“Darling, you didn't tell me your fancy name yet. It would be a shame to only call you _Alpha_.”  
The man laughed like a barking dog.  
“It's enough to call me that, Peter. But, if you are so interested, name's Nathan.”

In a dark alley, the car stopped. It was a common place for the pleasure of the best business around the corner – literally speaking and Wade knew all the dirt on the ground, all the special stories and how Phil Coulson was killed there, few months ago (poor _Clint_ , little trophy wife for a cheating lying Liar). The Omega always felt this little tingle; deep in his soul, the taste of a little bit heaven, danger kept him alive and sometimes, when morning came, he felt _whole_ again.  
_Daddy didn't loved me._  
 _Mommy didn't hurt me enough._  
 _Captain America didn't saved me._  
To put it together, his journey was like every prostitute with a decent background – he was not good enough as a Omega or as son, not good enough as a human being and not good enough for a good Alpha to mate.  
_But Alphas like broken things without the responsibility to repair it._  
“Sorry, Daddy but I would really like to get my money right know. You know, in the wild time, people are tend to forget it so easily”, Wade giggled and caressed the chest of his client with selected seduction. He felt the really muscled body under his hands, both of them lusted for the good smelling and bossy Alpha (not a private choice of Wade because, to be honest, he liked sweet Alphas like Peter Parker much more) and he cocked his head. “After that, we can start the party.~”  
Nathan gave him a blank glance and then, after a good old minute, passed the Omega two hundred dollars.  
_Someone has to much money for his own good._  
Wade put it away with a big smile.  
“I take it, Alpha, you want the _full-ride_ , don't ya?”  
The other snorted and gave a sign to come to the backseat of the car which the Omega followed with no problems.  
The next instruction was, to kneel on the right side of the cushion, ass high up for the Older behind him. The man felt the cold robot hand of his left ass cheek, lightly choking him and Wade shuddered.  
“Don't forget the rule, honey: no biting. Ah, here, a condom.”  
In the next moment, the Omega was naked and the Mutant ate him out without a second glance and he mourned, gasped for the _Alpha, Alpha_. Arousal filled the air, a mix of both pheromones of both secondary genders.  
Gently kisses were placed on his skin in contrast to harshly hands on his ass, back and shoulders. The penis was big, bigger than the average customer of his service, without doubt a monster of his area.  
“Nathan~, ahhh, please!”  
One, two, three fingers helped his way in it, the Alpha clearly didn't wanted to hurt him more than necessary. Not like other suitors with their big egos and little feeling for a Omega, especially a Omega prostitute. Some people liked to think that they had sex with their significant other or their crush but a small minority acted like a lover. Like, they thought that Wade was _their_ Omega and not one for a given amount of time.  
“Good Omega, such a good boy”, Nathan praised him without stop, buried himself deep in Wade and he closed his eyes, afraid to see the lights, the truth behind all these words.  
It was always dangerous to be praised liked this.  
The Night was cold in his memories.  
Sadly, he never cared to much.  
“Yes, Alpha, ahhhh, your good boy!~”


End file.
